Ta voix
by Emy518
Summary: Maître Panda, Mathieu et les autres personnalités sont dans une gare et doivent prendre un train pour rentrer à Nantes. Seulement, Maître Panda s'arrête pour écouter une chanteuse assez spéciale. Maître Panda X OC FLUFF


**Bonjour ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit OS fluff tout meugnon Maître Panda X OC ! Fan de Vocaloids, tu es le bienvenu ! (C'est un peu pour te faire patienter avant la suite de _Merci Grand-Frère !)_ Enfin bref, Enjoy !**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

 _Ai yue ni Kyatto Dansu Baby_

 _Ai ni juujun de soumei ni_

 _Izanae Mizari koi no yuuzai meikyuu_

 _Aitai Hisuterika jou no nasu mujouken ni_

 _Moumoku no Aironii*_

Je n'avais jamais entendu une voix aussi belle.

Elle pouvait monter dans les aigus, toujours en étant juste. La puissance qui émanait de ses cordes vocales était sans limites.

Et la manière dont ses doigt glissaient sur les touches du piano, jouant une mélodie si belle et entraînante.

Elle était dos à moi, mais j'étais persuadé que quelqu'un avec une voix et une technique aussi parfaite ne pouvait être que magnifique.

Je m'étais arrêté dans cette immense gare pour admirer sa prestation. Il y avait beaucoup de gens autour de nous, et la plupart donnaient des pour-boire dans le chapeau posé à terre derrière elle.

J'entendais qu'on m'appelais, mais je n'y faisait pas attention. J'étais envoûté par cette voix si splendide.

La voix qui m'appelait s'approchait, mais je ne bougeais toujours pas. C'est alors qu'on prit mon bras, et qu'on m'entraîna loin de la chanteuse.

Mon créateur, Mathieu, passa sa main devant mon visage, comme pour me faire sortir de ma bulle. Quand je réagis enfin, il me dit :

« -Maître, ne t'arrête pas dès qu'on croise un artiste de rue ! On va être en retard !

-Mathieu, je t'en prie, celle-ci a quelque chose de spécial !

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois !

-Laisse moi au moins attendre qu'elle ait fini, je veux lui donner un pour-boire. »

Il ne me répondit pas et hocha la tête de haut en bas. Je me rapprocha : la chanson était presque finie.

 _Kyatto Dansu Baby_

 _Ai ni juujun de soumei ni_

 _Izanae Mizari koi no yuuzai meikyuu_

 _Renai izon shita no heya de futari asa o mukaeyou !*_

Une pluie d'applaudissement retentit. Mes mains se mirent automatiquement à applaudir elles aussi. Beaucoup de personnes se rassemblèrent pour donner un pour-boire au moment où elle se retourna.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir son visage.

Quand les gens se poussèrent, je pu enfin voir son visage : un ange.

Des traits fins, de grands yeux marrons clairs expressifs, un petit nez, une bouche fine et rose.

Ses longs cheveux bruns, son corps, son visage, ses doigts fins, sa voix, tout était parfait chez elle.

Je m'avança timidement, tout en regardant dans mon porte-feuille : j'avais une quarantaine d'euros sur moi. J'en sortit trente.

Lorsque je releva la tête, ses sublimes yeux me fixaient, et un grand sourire tout aussi sublime se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la somme que je mit dans son chapeau.

« -Merci beaucoup, dit-elle.

-Une voix aussi magnifique que la votre mériterais bien plus, répondis-je. »

Elle rosit. J'allais lui demander de jouer autre chose quand une annonce retentit dans la gare :

« Le train numéro 1472 en direction de Nantes aura 20 minutes de retard pour cause de travaux sur les voies. »

Le train 1472 était notre train. Je dis alors à la jeune fille :

« Attendez moi, je reviens. »

J'alla voir Mathieu, et il compris directement ce que je voulais avant que je ne lui demande :

« Oui, Maître, tu peux aller jouer du piano. »

Je le remercia et retourna voir la jeune fille. Elle me demanda alors :

« -Est-ce que vous savez chanter ?

-Bien sûr, je suis moi aussi chanteur, répondis-je.

-Comment ça ''moi aussi'' ? Je ne suis pas chanteuse.

-C'est vrai ? M'étonna-je. Pourtant, votre voix est plus belle que la plupart des chanteur connus.

-Merci beaucoup. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer : ça vous dirait de chanter avec moi ? »

Ce fut la meilleure proposition qu'on ne m'avait jamais faite. J'accepta, et lui demanda :

« -Quelle chanson voulez-vous chanter ?

-Celle que vous voudrez, répondit-elle.

-Je connais la chanson que vous avez jouer il y a quelques minutes. Vous aussi vous aimez les Vocaloids ?

-J'aime tous ce qui a un rapport avec l'Asie !

-Connaissez-vous la chanson Rolling Girl ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et commença à jouer les première notes au piano en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je chanta alors le début des paroles :

 _Lonely girl wa itsu made mo  
Todoka nai yume mite  
Sawagu atama no naka wo  
Kakimawashite,  
Kakimawashite !**_

Elle me souriait. Je lui souriait en retour. Je m'étais mis à jouer en même temps quand je chantais. Puis elle chanta la suite :

 _" Mondai nai " to tsubuyaite,  
Kotoba wa ushina wareta ?  
Mou shippai, mou shippai...  
Machigai sagashite ni shimawareba  
Mata mawaru no ! **_

Des gens s'étaient regroupés autour de nous. Même Mathieu et les autres personnalités étaient dans le petit public. Au moment du refrain, nous nous mirent à chanter en chœur :

 _Mou ikkai, mou ikkai  
" Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu " to  
Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu  
Kotoba ni imi wo kanadenagara !**_

Nous finîmes la chanson en alternant les couplets, et en chantant en chœur les refrains.

A la fin de notre prestation, le public nous applaudit. On se regardait, yeux dans les yeux, avec un grand sourire.

Nous avons reçu beaucoup de pour-boire, et elle compta l'argent récupéré quand le ''public'' s'était dispersé.

« -185€25 ! Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

-Wouah ! C'est énorme !

-Ça fait une bonne demi-heure que je n'ai pas vidé mon chapeau, vous savez.

-Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant, non ? Proposa-je.

-Oui. Au fait, je m'appelle Charlotte !

-Je m'appelle... »

Euh... Je n'ai pas vraiment de prénom, en faite... Tous le monde m'appelle Maître Panda.

« -...Paul. Dis-je.

-Enchantée, Paul ! »

Elle mit l'argent de son chapeau dans un sac en plastique qu'elle avait sortit d'un grand sac à dos. Il y avait un sac de couchage enroulé au dessus du sac. Un vrai matériel de globe-trotteuse !

« -Tu gagnes ta vie comme ça ? Demanda-je.

-Oui, je joue de la musique dans les gares, et avec l'argent que je récolte, je m'achète de nouveaux billets de train. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à récolter assez d'argent pour m'acheter un appartement.

-Tu es un peu la globe-trotteuse des gares de France ! »

Elle ria. Même son rire était magnifique.

« -Exactement ! Acquiesça-t-elle.

-Quel train tu vas prendre, aujourd'hui ?

-Le numéro 1472, pour Nantes.

-Moi aussi !

-C'est pas vrai, s'étonna-t-elle, tu habites à Nantes ?

-Oui, avec mes frères et ma sœur, répondis-je en les pointant du doigt.

-Tu as une famille nombreuse, dis donc ! Ria-t-elle. Nous aussi, on est nombreuses, j'ai 5 sœurs. »

Nous continuâmes de jouer du piano et de chanter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de monter dans le train. Le destin fait bien les choses, elle avait le siège à côté de moi. Nous avons longuement discuté durant le voyage, et j'ai appris qu'elle avait envie de s'installer sur Nantes. Elle était elle aussi fan de Pandas, des pays d'Asie et de musique.

Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

A la sortie du train, on devait se séparer. Heureusement, l'argent récolter par sa voix lui avait permit d'acheter un téléphone, donc nous avons pu échanger nos numéros.

« -Bon... Je suis désolée, je dois aller retrouver une de mes sœurs. Elle habite déjà par ici, donc on pourra se revoir, pas vrai ?

-J'espère, répondis-je d'un ton assez triste. »

C'est alors qu'elle fit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle ferait, mais que j'espérais de tout mon cœur : elle m'embrassa.

Je lui rendit bien évidemment son baiser. Lorsque l'on dû se détacher, un sourire béat se peignit automatiquement sur mon visage. Puis elle me chuchota :

« Tu es adorable. »

On se fit un câlin d'au revoir, et elle partit trouver sa sœur.

J'ai déjà envie de la revoir.

 *** : Envy Catwalk – Hatsune Miku**

 **** : Rolling Girl – Hatsune Miku**

 **Et voilà ! Ce petit fluff tout mignon est terminé ! J'espère qu'il t'as plu ! Pas grand chose à dire de plus (à part que tu peux me proposer d'autres OS en review ^^)**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


End file.
